Love On Ice
by littlemalfoy
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting iceskating classes. Romance blossoms between the most unlikely people. DracoGinny, SnapeOC, HarryCho, RonPansy, HermioneBlaise, LucuisNarcissa.
1. Chapter 1

A 37 year old woman walked swiftly through the halls of Hogwarts, Professor Snape at her side. Her light brown hair, pulled into a messy ponytail, swung from side to side as she struggled to keep up with her acquittance.

"Severus, I _really _don't need a chaperon. I'm not 17 anymore." she complained. Her voice was silky soft, a more feminine version of Snape's own voice.

"I'm _not _your _chaperon_, Miss-"

She whirled around, her violet eyes defiant.

"Severus! We're _best friends_. We've been best friends since we were 3. Just because we're in Hogwarts, it doesn't mean we have to start using last names. So call me Sincerity,_ please_."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"_Sincerity_, I assure you that I am not your chaperon. I am under orders to escort any unknown guests to the headmasters' office."

"_Unknown _guests?!"

Severus smirked.

"Any guests that _Albus _doesn't know personally." he corrected.

"I went to school here." she countered.

Severus' eyebrows shot up.

"So did Lord Voldemort."

She opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it.

"Touche'," she muttered bitterly. "It doesn't matter anyway: We're here."

Severus shot her a smug smile before turning to the statue.

"Chocolate Frogs," he said, and the statue turned to reveal Albus Dumbledore's office.

Sincerity's eyes softened when she realized that this would probably be the last time she saw him until school began.

"See you later, Sev," she said softly, waving.

He smirked and made a quick bow, then walked away, his robed billowing behind him.

"Drama King," she mumbled before stepping into the Headmaster's office.

"Hello, Headmaster. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Not at all, Miss Victalove. Please take a seat. To what to I owe this pleasant surprise?"

She sat in the chair directly across from him and placed her hands in her lap.

"I have a business proposition for you. Before I start, let me assure you that this will not only increase the over all health quality of the students and give them more in site into muggle activities, but it will also help promote inter-house unity."

Albus nodded, showing that he was indeed interested in such a prospect.

"Ice skating lessons. Many students believe, out of no fault of their own, that muggles sit around all day with nothing to do for fun. This will show these students one of the many activities muggles engage in to amuse themselves. The exercise with also be beneficial for their health. The class could be optional. Perhaps the students could earn points for their house if they attend. I'm not counting on many people coming, but the people who do will be healthier and more informed." she said

"I am interested, Miss Victalove," Albus said slowly, "But how will this promote inter-house unity?"

Sincerity smiled.

"If you say yes, I will assign the students partners of the opposite gender, and I'll be very careful to make sure that no one is paired with someone in their own house. Who knows? Ice Skating could be very romantic. Perhaps a few romances may blossom between houses."

Albus outstretched a hand.

"Miss Victalove, you are hired."

The first years had just finished being sorted and everyone was ready to dig in to their meal. Well, everyone but two people: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Draco, because Pansy Parkinson was stroking his arm and talking in that high-pitched voice that gave him a migraine. Talking and Talking, his appetite shrinking with every word she uttered.

Ginny, because she was too preoccupied with her feelings to think about food. Just a few months ago she could have sworn she was still quite infatuated with Harry Potter. Now, as she watched him talking to Ron and Hermione about one of their newest 'plans', she couldn't be so sure. Why had she loved him so much before? What about him had made her weak in the knees? What had made her heart stop when he looked at her? He was handsome, of course, there was no denying that. But that wasn't why. No, she could remember before Harry was 11, before she had every _seen _him, or heard his voice, she loved him. _Because he escaped Voldemorts' wrath. _She realized with a frown, suddenly feeling very superficial and slow. She didn't even _know _him that well-he usually ignored her and talked to Ron and Hermione instead-and yet she loved him-or used to love him. Did she know what his favorite color was? His favorite food? His favorite book? Did he even enjoy reading? It troubled her to know that she couldn't answer these things, while for many years she was sure he was her one true love. How silly she felt! The boy had never paid attention to her, hardly told her anything more than a 'Hello, Ginny", while she blushed and stuttered and made it so obvious that she liked him. Her cheeks burned with shame and she felt like running out of the Great Hall, away from Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else who had watched her make a fool out of herself year after year.

"Welcome, students, I am very pleased to introduce you to a new member of our staff, Sincerity Victalove."

Ginny blinked and looked up, the voice of the headmaster pulling her from her thoughts. She then noticed the woman sitting near Severus Snape, wearing something that resembled a muggle cheer-leading outfit. Snape was talking to her quietly before Albus addressed her. She looked up briefly and smiled at them all before standing up.

"I know you are all wondering what I am going to teach, but I'd like _that_ to be a surprise. All I can tell you is that each day you attend my class, your house will earn 10 points. I'll warn you now: if you attend the first class, you must attend them all. Only 7th years can attend and classes will be held out on the Quidditch Pitch at 4:00 starting tomorrow."

With that she sat down and glanced nervously at Severus, who smirked and nodded slightly, indicating that she did well. She relaxed visibly, grinning at him as she picked up her glass of elf-made wine and took a sip.

"Bet I did better than you did on your first day," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite; you forgot to call them all dunderheads."

She fixed her face into mock-shock.

"Oh, how could I forget that! They'll never attend my class unless I insult them. Albus, should I correct my mistake?"

Albus smiled at her.

"By all means."

Grinning, she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Severus hissed, standing up as well.

The entire hall was watching by now.

"My dear friend Sev had just informed me-" she began loudly.

"Sincerity!" Severus' eyes where wide with shock.

Sincerity turned to face him.

"Severus! How rude of you. Sit down and behave while I correct my mistake."

Severus' jaw dropped and Sincerity grinned.

"As I was saying, my dear friend Sev has just informed me that I have forgotten to call you all dunderheads. Being the humble woman that I am, I am not too proud to correct my mistake immediately, though for some reason Severus seemed intent on stopping me from doing so. Anyway, and please do not blame me if you are insulted, for I am only following his advice, but you are all useless dunderheads."

The hall erupted in laughter.

Snape looked shocked for a few more seconds before raising an eyebrow.

"Touche'." he said with a sigh, sitting down.

Sincerity grinned and sat down as well.

"Next time," she said, "No chaperons for me."

Almost the entire 7th year could be found making their way to the Quiddtich pitch the next day. When they finally arrived they found themselves paralyzed with shock. There, where the Quidditch pitch once was, was an enormous ice rink. Sincerity stood there, wearing ice skates and a gorgeous dress. Everything seemed to be perfect about it: The flared mesh sleeves that ended just above the wrist with slanted ruffles, the waist-length Georgette skirt, the front bodice lining, the rhinestones that where sprinkled generously across the baby blue glitter velvet. Almost all the girls felt a wave of envy overcome them; how had she gotten such a beautiful dress?

"Ah! I see that my little announcement yesterday gained me a few more students."

Sincerity's voice pulled them violently from their jealous daze.

Grinning slightly, she waved her wand and all of the girls where wearing the same ice skates and dress she was. The boys where also dressed differently now; they where all wearing cotton shirts with the first few buttons undone, ice skates and black trousers. The girls barley had time to shriek in delight at haven been given the dress when they all slipped and fell. The boys followed after them, and soon all students where on the floor-all but two, one who had been trained in 'Magical Ice Skating' (which really was the same thing as muggle ice skating, but taught by magic folk and named differently to please purebloods.) and one who had just been taught by one of her muggle friends.. So who where these two students, smirking as they watched there piers slipping on the ice?

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

Sincerity tilted her head to the side.

"Are you two in different houses?"

They nodded.

"Wonderful. You will be partners."


	2. Steam

Ginny almost smiled. _This_ was perfect. If she was to start anew, she had to wipe _everything _from her slate, including childhood grudges. Skating with Malfoy and letting go of her former hatred for him would show everyone that she _had _matured and she wasn't only "Ron's baby sister" who needed her brothers, or _Harry _for that matter, to protect her from the "big blonde meanie". Over the summer, she had realized that Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't know or respect her. She had received a letter stating that she was to be attending _7__th_year classes, now. She had excelled in almost all of her subjects and the teachers had gotten together and, after much discussion, decided that there was nothing she could learn in _6__th_year classes. Ginny, of course, was thrilled.

But when she told the golden trio about it, they didn't see it the same way she did:

"Aw, come on Gin," Ron had said "You won't be able to handle it. Going ahead a whole year?" "For once, Ron is right," Hermione agreed, " They offered me the same thing in my 5th year, but I didn't want to leave Harry and Ron behind. What about all of your friends? Won't you miss them?" 

_Ginny had looked to Harry for support, but he had just shrugged._

"_Incase you hadn't noticed," Ginny had responded, trying to control her temper, "I don't _have _any friends! I thought you were, but I guess I was wrong. You don't know _anything _about me! This is _my _decision to make, and my mind is made up."_

"Weeeasleey!"

Ginny was pulled back into the present by the sound of Draco's voice. She blinked dumbly at him.

"Huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"_Huuh? _You've been staring over my head for the last 10 minutes! Everyone else is already paired up. We have to talk about the music we're going to use for the competition."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Competition?"

Draco sneered at her.

"Don't you pay attention to anything? Professor Victalove is going to be teaching those pathetic idiots to skate so that they can compete in the ice skating competition at the end of the year. The winners get to go on some stupid trip to New York for 6 months. I don't care about the trip, but I am _not _losing to _Potter_. To make this whole thing even more unbearable, we have to choose two romantic muggle songs to skate to. I _don't _listen to muggle music, so _you _have to choose the song."

Ginny was about to snap at him for his rudeness but decided against it and instead began to go over names of songs in her head.

"_Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars _and_ All-American Rejects- Dance Inside._" She decided after a while

"Excellent!"

Draco and Ginny both jumped slightly. Sincerity had somehow snuck up behind them and had listened to their entire conversation.

"Now you need a name for your team." Sincerity continued. "It has to be poetic and…errr…poetic."

Draco rolled his eyes.  
"What about this: The Prince of Ice and The Weasel?" he suggested.

Ginny glared at him.

"Oh, no. I think a more fitting name would be: The Fiery Goddess and The Ferret."

Sincerity smirked at them.

"Well, if you think about it, ferrets and weasels are very similar. How about I combine your ideas? _Fire and Ice _sounds romantic."

Draco snorted.

"It sounds like _water_."

"Sounds like steam!" Sincerity called as she skated towards another couple.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"How the bloody hell am _I _supposed to know? She's out of her mind! Pairing a Weasley and A Malfoy together?"

Ginny nodded.

"Insane. What was she thinking?"

Ginny and Draco stood there, arms crossed, shaking their heads at the teacher. Both were completely oblivious to the fact that not only were they not _hexing_ each other, but they had actually _agreed_ on something for the first time.

**A/N: **_Not really fond of this chapter but ta anyways. Yes, I know Chasing Cars and Dance inside were not even supposed to exist yet, according to the Harry Potter timeline, but the story is _AU _and they have romantic lyrics and a nice rhythm. (Besides, they're the only songs I could think of at the moment and I'm too lazy to search for more.)_

Special thanks to SMichaelM for pointing out my mistake. I would have written the entire story completely oblivious to the fact that Ginny wasn't even supposed to be able to go attend the classes, all the while looking very, very stupid .lol. :p


	3. Eyes Green With Envy

When all of the other teams chose their team names, Serenity skated to the center of the rink.

"Attention please!" she called. Everyone turned to look at her. "Now that you have selected your team names, you have to design the costumes you will be wearing to skate. They _have _to have _something_ to do with your team name. You may also customize your skates."

Ginny grinned.

"That should be easy: a white suit for you and a red dress for me."

Draco sneered at her.

"What are you on about, Weasley? If we want to beat Potter, we need to give 100 to everything. We need _unique _costumes, not hand-me-down quality trash."

Ginny's wand hand visibly twitched at the not-so-subtle shot at her family. She bit her tongue to keep from retorting.

"Fine," she responded. "What bright idea do _you _have in mind?"

Draco looked at her oddly before responding.

"For the skates, I think we should put a spell on them so that we leave a trail of fire and ice."

Ginny frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

She skated over the stands and sat down.

Draco sat next to her.

"Well, when you skate, the ice that you skate on sets afire and when I skate over that fire the fire freezes-"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Half-way across the rink, Harry Potter glared at the couple in jealousy.

"Well, those two look _pretty damn _cozy." He murmured

Cho tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yea, so? Who cares?"

Harry sniffed, still staring at Ginny and his enemy chatting animatedly. He observed as Ginny giggled over something Draco said and his lip curled when Draco smirked and said something else that sent Ginny into fits of laughter.

Cho tugged on his arm.

"Come _on_We have to design the costumes. It's not like you love her!"

"Maybe I do." Harry snapped, tugging his arm free of Cho's grasp and making his way towards the couple.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ginny grinned and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was actually _enjoying _her time talking to Draco. After they had the costume design finished, they began to talk about events in school. Draco began joke about- well, insult, really- almost everyone, even Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. Some of the jokes could be considered a bit harsh, but as she would be the only one to hear it, she didn't mind. As long as what was being said didn't hurt the person they were talking about, Ginny felt perfectly fine.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes darkened and pressed his lips together in a very Mcgonnagal sort of way.

"Oh, look." He said quietly "Your boyfriend is coming."

Ginny blinked at him.

"I don't have a-"

That was when she saw what he saw. Slowly but surely, Harry was making his way over to them. Serenity had put an enchantment on the skates of the new skaters to help them balance, but it was still possible to fall, so everyone but Draco and Ginny was moving slowly.

Ginny shut her eyes tightly.

"What does _he _want?" she murmured to herself.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Lovers Quarrel?" he asked.

Ginny glared at him.

"I don't have a crush on him anymore. Let's move over to that corner. It'll take him an hour to reach us if we do."

Draco shrugged and skated with her to another side of the rink, smirking as Harry groaned and struggled to turn around before moving towards them again at slug speed.

Draco scratched his chin. _Potter _chasing the Weaslette? _That _was new.

Then again, a lot had changed about the youngest Weasley over the summer.


End file.
